particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Forwards! (Dorvik)
Raspberry Sky Blue|Seats1 Title = National Assembly|Seats1 = |Seats2 Title = Cabinet Positions|Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = Governors|Seats3 = |Website = www.Vorwärts!.dk|politics = Government of Dorvik|political parties = Political Parties in Dorvik|elections = Federal Elections Commission|party_logo = }}Vorwärts! (Luthorian: Forwards!) is a centre-right political party founded in June 4199 following a meeting of members and lawmakers of Zentrumspartei, the Privy Council and members of the National Democratic Party. The party aims to create a blend of the old Republic and the new Federal Republic. The party identifies as a liberal conservative, with economic policies focused around market liberalism. History Early Days The establishment of the new party stirred up much media attention, with many questioning the party's affiliation to the Orange Tree coalition, and the left. The party three days later suspended its membership of the Orange Tree announcing it would be working independently for now, although many in the media saw the party possibly working with the SNP or the FD following the collapse of the United Right. For the next couple of months the party tried to establish its key policies, and create a frontbench team with its thirty-one members of the National Assembly, the thirteen member front bench was split 6-7 between men and women. However when pressed on the issue von Traisheim stated that it was due to wanting equality, but that he had deemed those individuals the best for the positions. von Traisheim appeared on several political panel shows, and several satire TV shows on national television to raise his profile. Several polling organisations recorded positive leadership ratings and a slight uptick in the polls. Double Elections Traisheim and Forwards! went into the election with positive hopes, polls put him within the margin of error for making into the second round, however come polling day Traisheim fell around 10% short of making it, with a shock victory for the SDP in the second round. However Forwards! increased their group size winning a further 17 members of the Assembly with the party winning just short of 10% of the vote. Following the announcements of the full results the party won five of the fifty-two counting areas, with their strongest areas being northern Largonia and Miktar. The party celebrated the results and hailed it as a new dawn for Dorvik with the election of a none-Dorvik First President. Despite sharing a similar ideology with the DF the two groupings despised one another. However it quickly became apparent that the President's party was on the brink of collapse, and following a power struggle the SDP split between the Green's; the PD and Forwards! itself. Eberhardt became a lameduck president, forcing her to call fresh elections. Valtin was once again chosen as the presidential candidate with a lot of campaign material left over from the last election. This time he was able to make it to the second round, however he lost to Katarina Lehmann of Dorvik First, the alliance huge gains in Haldor and Westmark. The party saw a slight uptick in the National Assembly increasing their tally by seven. Over-crowding of Dorvish Politics Dorvish Politics had become a crowded game by the time the 4206 elections rolled around however polls had indicated that Valtin was on course to win the next presidential election, to which he responded with 'We can't let our guard down'. The party made minor loses in the National Assembly but Valtin was triumphant in the Presidential race winning in the second round 55 to 45. However the next six months saw massive political instability with no government being formed, Valtin pushed for early elections sacrificing his position as president despite polls indicating he wouldn't make it to the second round unless the SNP pulled out of the first round. The party made further loses of two seats, and lost the presidency after the SNP failed to withdraw in time due to a computing error. However after a further four months of complex negotiations a six-way misc right coalition was proposed with Forwards! taking up the Ministry of Internal Affairs and the Ministry of Food & Agriculture. Valtin's Resignation & Re-brand Following a further lose of two seats, Valtin made the decision to step aside from the leadership of the party, with his brother assuming temporary leadership. A leadership election would be held in eight to nine months time allowing for 'proper debate' and 'thorough scrutiny of the candidates'. Valtin maintained he would not endorse a candidate in the election, although he said 'I will most definitely be voting'. The party re-branded into 'Forwards Republic!' as a nod to the party's pledge to revive the old Dorvish Republic, unsatisfied by the current Federal system. Katrin Weidel was elected to succeed Valtin in September 4208, immediately appointing Kai VT as her Deputy Leader and Federal Assembly leader. Katrin Weidel Weidel's time in office saw the party stick to the centre ground, trying to find its place in Dorvish politics following the disintegration of several major parties Leadership See Also: List of Presidents of the Federal Republic of Dorvik, List of Federal Chancellors of the Federal Republic of Dorvik National Leaders Deputy Leaders Federal Assembly Leaders Electoral Performance Presidential Elections Parliamentary Elections Category:Political parties in Dorvik